Making New Memories
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Lucy has a sickness that can never get cured she is soon losing her vision and her sense of hearing but what if she was given a second chance to make memories before she dies and what if she met a boy will she make new memories before she dies or will she dies before it all happens.
1. Prolouge

** hi guys im back i just finished my other story called "romeo to cinderella" and im making this new rolu fanfic anyway's please enjoy!**A/N:

**Title:Making New Memories**

**Genres:Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Lucy has a sickness that can never get cured she is soon losing her vision and her sense of hearing but what if she was given a second chance to make memories before she dies and what if she met a boy will she make new memories before she dies or will she dies before it all happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter1:Prologue**

* * *

******Memories... is the thing that can make people sad or happy at the same time it can be good or bad but sometimes it is hard to forget even if you cast aside anything to forget it you can't because memories are important to people...**

******without these memories everything in a person's mind is blank like love it treasure's great things even if memories are painful or happy but like love it stays where it is and can never be forgotten by people.**

******memories are yet to be painful in a person who suffered from broken hearts or someone important to them dies but yet again you cannot forget it because it will stay in your mind until you die.**

******even though you suffered you can start a new with ****making new memories and spend each day making them until your time stops and your happy that your able to make a living out of it.**

******but those who cared,love and remembers people on their minds they will never forget the one they have shared time with and that will stay on their minds forever even though they know that the person they care in the world dies and was never yet to be seen again...**

* * *

******Lucy's P.O.V**

**_My Name is Lucy heartfilia im 17 years old i was with my aunt because my mother and father died in a car crash 16 years ago when i was still at the age 5 years old so my aunt took me in and treated me like her own child i was happy though but when i reached the age 16 i felt myself getting dizzy and my vision was blurry sometimes and sometimes i can't hear i checked up in the hospital with my aunt and the results was i have an illness that can never get cured i was so sad i cried in my room everytime i think of it. _****_i was thinking ,what about my education in school? ,how about the things that i wanted to do when i got older?,why does this happen to me? i think and thought of it every single day._**

**_it was summer and its already may 31 my last summer break probably my last one ever i sighed as i looked at my clock and it was 6:00 pm in the afternoon already then suddenly my aunt came in,"hey lucy dear its time for dinner" she said as she had her usually smiley face,"really oh then i'll be going down now you go ahead" i said as i burried my face into my pillow then my aunt had a worried face,"ne,lucy you shouldn't push yourself too much remember im always here for you lucy and you are like my child now" she said then i looked at her and laughed,"come on aunt Alisa don't think like that besides im happy though you said it" i said then she smiled._**

**_"oh really im sorry" she apologize with a smile,"so what's for dinner" i asked,"well its mashed potato with chicken" she said,"oh okay then i'll just be here for a moment why don't you go ahead" i said then she smiled and nodded then left my room..."why is it so hard to accept this illness i have"i thought...then just then my stomach was grumbling i sighed i guess i'll go down now then i stood up and went down stairs._**

* * *

******~~~~Time Skip, Monday~~~~**

**_i weared my uniform and i went down stairs,"good morning Lucy" Aunt Alisa greeted as she was putting onigiri and an omlet into my bento box."good morning too aunt alisa" i greeted back then i weared my shoes and get a toasted bread from the table and i bitted it,"here" aunt alisa said and handed me my bento box,"thanks" i said and went out of the kitchen,"wait aren't you gonna eat breakfast" she asked,"no" i said and then i left the house._**

**then i walked my way to school i inhaled the fresh breeze,"hey Lucy" i turned around and saw mirajane and my other friends,"hey guys" i greeted,"hey lucy ready for this school year" Levy asked,"yeah" i said,"i wonder if there are new students in school" Mirajane wondered,"seriously mira that's what you have been saying for the past three years in this academy" Erza said,"well i can't help it i want to meet new students and as they say the more the merrier" Mira said and the girls sweatdropped even me we kept walking until we were almost at the gate._  
_**

**until mirajane stopped,"hey guys" she said,"what is it mira"Juvia asked,"well i think that guy over there is a new student" she said and she pointed to the guy who was standing by at the school gate while reading a book he has red snake eyes and black messy hair,"mira!" Erza screamed at her,"what?" Mira asked,"its bad pointing to other people" Erza said, erza continued to scold mira then i glanced towards the boy he then glanced back at me i quickly looked away then he and another guy with blonde guy came in.**

* * *

**then mira and erza stopped,"huh where is that guy" Mira asked,"what guy" i asked,"you know the one standing in the gate earlier" Mira said,"oh he went in with his friend " i said,"what!?" she exclaimed,"well you two were so busy with each other then he went in without you noticing him" i said,"its erza's fault" Mira said and pouted like a five year old,"what! me your the one who's the one at fault you know as i am the school's student council president i must look out and take care of everything especially students" Erza said then suddenly the bell rang.**

**"uh...guys you can both continue this later on cause the bell rang already" Levy said,"oh right" Mira said then they both stopped,"goodbye i must go to the student council office now im busy for today" Erza said and maked her leave then we went to the classroom and we sitted in our very own chairs then i saw the boy with black messy hair and snake red eyes and i saw the blonde guy with him earlier.**

**"okay guys as you know this is already a different year so there are two students here that transfer from another private school" Mister clive said then he looked at the two boys,"you can introduce yourselves" Mister clive said then the two boys came up infront of the whole class,"my name is sting eucliffe" the blonde guy said then it was the other boy's turn he seem what calm no i think emotionless,"my name is rogue cheney" the boy with black hair said so his name is rogue huh...**

**"okay since you two introduced yourselves please take a sit next to natsu dragneel at the second row mister eucliffe and rogue cheney will seat next to miss heartfilia at the third row" Mister clive said and they nodded then they sitted i can feel myself staring at him when he sat next to me he then looked at me but looked away and opened the book we were about to read.**

**we sat there as we listened to mister clive's lesson but somehow im beginning to wonder why does not he talk well i'll just have to find out soon though...**

* * *

******A/N: CLIFFHANGER! okay this is for today i hope you all enjoy this new rolu fanfic of mine anyway i got to go bye! :D**

******~Bloody-chan**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note!**

**A/N: hello guys its me bloody and im sorry i can't continue this story its because our house is being repainted(inside) so until further notice the story will be continued after 2 or 3 days so im so sorry for this and im very busy so im so sorry i promise i'll continue this after 2 straight days okay so im really really sorry for this piece of crap so thank you for the people who understands... And thanks for the reviews in chapter 1**

**~~~~Bloody-chan~~~~**


	3. The Duo

**A/N: hi guys im back and here is chapter 3 im really sorry for the delay so here it is enjoy!.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

**P.P.S: read the authors note after you read.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was heading to my locker to get all my notes for the next class then i checked my schedule and it says i have to go study in home economics(my favourite second subject) i closed my locker and i walked down the hallway to head to the home economics room until i bumped into two people causing me to drop my notes everywhere at the floor then i looked up to see the two boys at my class yesterday what was their names i can't remember i wonder what they are doing here._

_then suddenly a bunch of girls from different classes,"we got to go rogue" the blonde haired guy said then the black haired guy nodded then they ran geez what's with the girls i sighed as i picked up my notes on the floor which was scattered because of the two guys came right to me and what's with them they didn't even apologized what am i invisible or somewhat then i headed to the home economics room._

_~~At The Home Economics Room~~_

_"okay class today we'll learn to knit" our teacher said,"hai!" all the class said,"okay so grab your seats and start knitting" our teacher said and we all took our seats and started doing our work then suddenly two guys just barged in and guess who it is ofcourse who else sting and his partner rogue._

_"Sting, Rogue! you two are late" the teacher said with an angry tone,"yeah sorry teach, we had technical problems we got chased around by wild animals" the blonde one said and grinned then the teacher sighed and facepalmed,"you two are the new students we teachers expected new students to behave and act normally" the teacher said,"heh, well im not" the blonde haired guy said and went to a seat at the back infront of me well thats not the way to treat your teachers_

_"im sorry for sting's behavior" the black haired guy said well atleast someone has manners then the guy with blonde hair rolled his eyes and then the guy with the black hair sat next to him,"okay then let's resume of what we are all doing" the teacher said and we continued i was doing well until the guy with blonde hair spoke._

_"hey blondie i don't have a yarn to knit with so can i have some of yours" he asked i was slightly irritated with what he said to me,"your blonde too you know and no" i said then i heared him say "tch","um excuse me im sorry but can we borrow some of your yarn we really need some" the guy with black hair said,"uh...sure" i said and i gived him some,"thanks" he said and smiled slightly then i felt my face heat up but i turned to make sure he doesn't see me blushed._

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_"yo rogue let's go to the rooftop" Sting said i rolled my eyes then i did my emotionless tone,"no..." i said,"oh come on buddy lighten up" he said with a sheepish grin curved in his lips i sighed,"fine..."i said then he grin again,"come on then" he said then i followed him when we got there we saw the blonde girl from earlier on the home economics room she seems to be talking to someone on her phone then out of nowhere sting opened up his big mouth._

_"yo blondie what are you doing here" Sting called then she hanged up off her phone and looked at us while i smacked him in the head,"OW! what was that for" he asked rubbing his head,"you idiot, she was talking to someone on her phone and you disturbed her" i said then the blonde girl looked at us,"im sorry for his stupidity and all and were really sorry if we disturbed your conversation with someone on your phone" i said,"no its okay" she said_

_"oh then we must get going" i said turned to leave but sting stopped me yet again from doing so,"no your not going anywhere dude your going to stay here" sting said,"but-.." i was cutted off by the girl with blonde hair,"no its okay" she said,"see" sting said then i sighed,"fine..." i said,"great now stay here i'll go get a soda" Sting said and left then i sighed and went to sit beside the girl_

_there was a silence between us,"so what's your name" the girl asked cutting the silence,"my name is rogue cheney and the guy there is sting" i introduced,"my name is lucy heartfilia" she said,"nice to meet you" i said,"nice to meet you too" she said,"sorry about earlier on when we bumped into you at the hallway" i apologized,"its okay" she said,"and not to be nosy or some kind but who were you talking to in your phone" i asked,"it was my aunt" she said,"oh...so where is your mom" i asked_

_"i have no parents they already died 16 years ago" she said in a sad tone then i somehow felt guilty for asking her that and knowing her parents died,"uh...im sorry if i asked it must have been hard on you"i said,"no its okay i got over it and plus im happy with my aunt" she said and i just cracked a smile,"good to know" i said,"what about you? don't you have parents" she asked,"nope i had a foster father but he died 5 years ago" i said,"oh.." she said then a few silence was in the air until sting came in with two soda in his hands._

_"okay let's drink it while its cold" he says then i nodded,"i got to go i forgot i have to go get my books in my locker" she said and then left._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_~~After School~~_

_i was finished packing things and i was heading home with my friends we were all talking to each other until there was a flash of memory came to my mind it was rogue smiling then all of a sudden my face heated up again then my friends noticed,"hey lucy have you caught a fever"Erza asked putting her hands at my forehead then i shook my head,"no i don't" i said and i smiled at them,"well okay" Erza said and then i said goodbye when i went to the street where my house is at._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"im home!" i called and aunt alisa came out of the kitchen,"welcome back lucy" she greeted and smiled and i smiled back,"are you going to eat dinner" she asked,"nope im tired im just gonna eat later" i said,"okay then" she said and headed back at the kitchen i went to my room and trow my bag at the floor and then i layed down on my bed gosh school is tiring then i closed my eyes and then i slowly was drifting to fall asleep._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and i have news that i will create a new fanfic called,"A Complicated Love Life With Me and My Stepbrothers" with lucy and the other FT guys and im publishing it tomorrow but don't worry i'll make sure to make time to update this story so bye-bye! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	4. A Short Walk Home

**A/N: hi guys i just posted my new fanfic earlier called "A Complicated Love Life With Me And My Stepbrothers" earlier on and here is chapter 4 for this story enjoy.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was already sunset i was out in the basketball court i was sitting on the benches and i was writing notes about the lessons earlier i was finished and then i putted my pen and the paper in my bag i was about to stand up when a basketball hitted me.__  
_

_"ouch" i said then i rubbed my head my eyes were closed,"uh..im so sorry" someone said i opened my eyes,"its o-...rogue?" i said when i saw rogue he was picking up the ball and then he looked up,"oh im sorry lucy i didn't know it was you" he apologized,"no its okay" i said,"what are you doing here" he asked,"um...i was just taking notes and what are you doing here" i said,"oh and im here because im in a basketball team and were practicing" Rogue said,"oh okay then i better get going" i said then he nodded i was about to leave when i started feeling dizzy and suddenly i fainted and all i can hear was rogue's voice calling out to me._

* * *

_"ugh where am i" i asked while rubbing my head,"your in the clinic" i turned to the right direction and saw rogue sitting beside me,"why" i asked my hands still rubbing my aching head,"you fainted earlier at the basketball court" he said,"oh then im sorry rogue i must have disturbed your practice" i apologized,"no need were about to go home anyway" he said,"thanks for taking me here into the clinic" i thanked,"no problem" he said_

_then i looked at the clock,"oh no its already late i have to go" i said,"then let me walk you home" he said,"no thanks i can handle myself" i said,"no i would rather walk you home you might faint again and im not going to let that happen" he said then i sighed,"fine i guess it wouldn't hurt" i said then he cracked a smile and then i flushed,"great let's go then" he said and then i nodded._

_we walked to the way where my house is and we stopped 3 blocks away from my house,"you should go now my house is just 3 blocks away from here" i said,"are you sure" he asked,"yeah" i said,"okay then be careful" he said and smiled then left i went to my house and went in._

* * *

_"im home!" i called and then aunt alisa came out of the kitchen,"hey lucy are you gonna eat dinner" she asked,"yup" i said,"okay then come down here after you finish taking a bath okay" she said,"okay" i said and then i went upstairs and went in my room i removed my clothes and went in the bathroom and i dipped myself into the hot water and relax i smiled as i recalled earlier with rogue it was short but a nice walk home._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today sorry if it was short anyways i got to go bye-bye dearies!:D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	5. Lab Partners

**A/N:sorry guys i have not updated earlier its because i was at no mood to do it because my friend that i was chatting at facebook became a facebook user i got blocked but thankfully it has been restored anyways this is chapter 5 enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was thursday today and i was heading to the Science Laboratory i have chemistry class today i walked in the lab room,"okay class today were studying chemistry so lets begin but first you will all have partners and i'll have to decide which of your partners will be okay" The Teacher said,"Hai!" we all said,"okay then okay first up is Elfman and Evergreen" The Teacher said while all the girls were squealing,"next up is natsu and gray,Lisanna and Juvia, Cana and Mirajane,Loke and Sting,and finally Rogue and Lucy" the teacher said then i widened my eyes me partnering up with rogue._

_"Hai!" we all said and everyone sat next to their partners and i sat down together with rogue the teacher discussed methods and we did expirements some of us are having a hard time to do it some are finished then suddenly the bell rang,"okay class pass me all your expirements and if some of you didn't finished it in time then make it as your homeworks but remember you have to work together okay dont do it unless you have all have partners you all got that" the teacher said,"Hai!" we all said,"okay then class dismissed" the teacher said and we all got out._

* * *

_~~~~At The Cafeteria~~~~_

_i was on the Cafeteria sitting with my friends,"so how's your lab partner lucy" Mira asked,"you mean rogue oh he is okay for a lab partner i guess" i said,"oh really isn't it great for him to be a partner what was that suppose to be called again" Mira wondered,"what?" i asked,"Mira i think you meant chemistry" Erza said,"thats it i can see it lucy i can see the chemistry between you and rogue" Mira said then i turned red,"s-..shut up mira" i said,"oh my gosh she turned beet red lucy actually turned beet red" Mira said squealing,"s-..o what if i turned into beet red" i said,"it means your in love Lucy" Mira said with sparkles in her eyes then we all sweatdropped then the bell rang._

_"i guess its time to head back now" i said,"yeah i have paperworks to do" Erza said and then we left and headed back to the classroom._

* * *

_~~~~After School At The Rooftop~~~~_

_everyone were starting to go home but i didn't i was at the Rooftop doing the experiment secretly until someone came,"lucy" i turned to the right direction and saw rogue then i hide the experiment behind my back,"ah-...oh hey rogue you frightened me there what are you doing here" i said,"well i saw you up here" he said,"oh...r-...really" i suttered damn mybe he'll know by now that im doing the experiment,"uh...lucy what are you hiding behind your back" he asked,"w-...what a-...are you talking a..-about" i suttered again dammit why can't i stop suttering then i looked at him and he then saw the experiment,"is that the homework were suppose to do together" he said Emphasizing the word _**TOGETHER**_then i sighed and nodded,"im sorry i didn't told you of working together im sorry" i apologized,"its okay but why didn't you tell me" he asked,"well i was kinda shy" i said then he cracked a smile._

_"don't be shy were friends aren't we" he said then i smiled back at him,"yeah" i said,"okay then lets do this at my house would you like that" he asked,"sure" i said,"perfect come on let's go" he said,"okay" i said and get my bag we left school._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and is this chapter short but anyways i got to go bye-bye! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	6. Coincedence in the amusement park

**A/N: hi guys bloody here sorry for not updating earlier on because im very busy and as an apology here is chapter 6 enjoy!**

**P.S: i dont own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_its saturday today and i am at my house doing nothing until my phone rang and i answered it,"hello?" i answered,"hi lucy its me mira i was thinking can you join me erza,levy,juvia,and lisanna go to the amusement park" mira said,"sure im free i dont have anything to do so let's go" i said,"okay we will meet up in the central park okay" she said,"hmmm...okay" i said._

_i weared a pink tank top and i weared a black jacket i weared a mini blue skirt and i weared yellow doll shoes and i tied my hair into a ponytail and i took my green shoulder bag and went to the central park where i saw mira and the others then mira ran to me and hugged me._

_"are you ready lucy to go to the amusement park" she asked,"yup" i said then she smiled and then we took a bus to the amusement park._

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_its saturday today and sting suddenly came to my house out of nowhere and is dragging me to go to the amusement park,"come on rogue let's go" he said he was pulling my arm i gave a sigh and speak with my usual emotionless tone,"fine..." i said,"great let's go" he said i sighed and i weared my red long checkered sleeves and i weared my jeans and followed sting and went to the amusement park._

_~~~~At The Amusement Park~~~~_

_me and sting took the bus and we got sick but luckily it wasn't that long we stepped out of the bus and went to the entrance of the amusement park and sting got tickets while we were there i spotted lucy with her friends then she spotted me and went closer to me,"hey rogue" she greeted with a smile,"oh hey lucy" i greeted back,"what are you doing here" she asked,"well sting dragged me here" i said,"oh...anyways i'll be going to my friends now" she said then suddenly her white haired friends stopped her,"no its okay lucy you can go hang out with him we'll just have to meet up at the entrance of the park at 5:00 pm later okay" her friend said,"bu-..." she was cutted off when her friends left._

_"hey rogue wanna try the roller coaster" Sting asked,"no" i said,"you kill joy i got two tickets" he said,"just go by yourself" i said,"fine i'll go try the other rides see you at 5:00 pm" he said and left me and lucy,"so lucy what do you wanna do" i asked,"let's just go play by the booths" she said,"okay" i said._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_me and rogue were playing by the booths and i winned a blue teddy bear with a red neck tie actually rogue played and winned the bear but he gave it to me it was almost 5:00 pm and its getting dark,"hey rogue can we try the ferris wheel first" i said,"sure" he said then we got tickets and rided the ferris wheel we were so high up and the view was beautiful the lights from the city and the stars were bright i was looking through the window and rogue did too there was a silence between us until i broke it._

_"so rogue um...did you came from a different academy before entering Fairy Academy with sting" i asked,"yes and it was Saber Academy" he said then i widened my eyes,"isn't saber academy a cruel and strict private school" i said,"yeah that's the reason ime and sting moved at Fairy Academy" he said,"oh...hey rogue" i said,"what?"he asked,"thanks for today" i thanked then he smiled,"your welcome"he said then the ride was finished and we got off and we went to our friends and left..._

_this is a weired coincidence with rogue but it was fun..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today bye-bye :))))**

**~Bloody-chan**


	7. Lucy's Diary Part 1

**A/N: im too lazy to do this right now but i'll do it anyways...but enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_it was sunday today i was doing nothing and so i went to the river side and i spotted lucy sitting near the river but what is she doing here and so i went closer to her,"hey lucy" i spoke then she turned around then she sighed in relief did i scared her?._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i sighed in relief i was frightened but i turned around to see rogue i was writing on my diary when suddenly rogue came but wait what was he doing here,"oh hey rogue" i greeted,"what are you doing here?" he asked,"i was um...just here for some reason because i have nothing to do in my house and what are you doing here" i said,"well were the same" he said,"oh..." i said then suddenly my phone rang and i saw i have a message from mira saying go meet her at he cafe._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_"uh...rogue i will be going now i got a message from mira i got to go bye" she said as she putted her things on her bag and then she waved at me and i waved back at her and she left leaving a blue diary so i picked it up,"what's this mybe its lucy's diary what's on it" i thought i was about to open it but i suddenly closed it no...i must not read it because mybe there's something private inside this diary._

_i'll just return this to lucy tomorrow i went home and go to my room and i layed down in my bed i closed my eyes i was trying to get my mind off of lucy's diary but i can't so i took the diary and readed the first chapter and it says:_

_Dear Diary,_

i met this guy on school his name was rogue and he was quiet though and he was an exchange student at first he didn't talk to me but at the second day he,his partner sting and me meet in the rooftop of the school and when i met him he was so kind but that's for now.

~Lucy

i readed the next chapter:

Dear Diary,

today me and my friends went to the amusement park and when we got there we actually made a weired coincedence in meeting sting and rogue it was akward though but me and rogue go to play booths there and we rided the ferris wheel it has a beautiful view but there was silence between us but we talked for awhile we stayed quiet until the ride was over but this is all i can ride today.

~Lucy

then i read the next chapter and it says:

Dear Diary,

i think i fell for rogue cheney ever since he came to Fairy Academy...but mybe he doesn't like me back...but oh well its okay...but i really wanted to say this words to him, "i like you_" _

_~Lucy_

_i widened my eyes i never knew lucy liked me i blushed just thinking about it but i was happy that she likes me and i also like her too i smiled at that thought i like you too lucy..._

* * *

**~Owari**

**A/N: that's for today bye-bye!:)))**

**~Bloody-chan**


	8. Sadly Author's Note Again

**A/N: hi guys sorry for this again but im going to cancel this fanfic i thought of something better to replace this so um...please forgive me for this again anyways the new replacement of this is called "The Promise" anyways bye-bye! and sorry again.**

**~~~Bloody-chan~~~**


End file.
